Lights Will Guide You Home One Shot
by khan81
Summary: This based off of kashira1786 Ficcy Tuesday Prompt:  After they sell all the candles Emma sees Mr. Gold standing alone, apart from everyone else and without any light. So she decides to head over there and share her candle light.


Title: Lights Will Guide You Home (One Shot)  
>Fandom: Once Upon A Time<br>Rating: PG  
>PairingsCharacters: Emma/Gold  
>Warnings: None<br>Spoilers: Anything up to 1X14 is fair game.  
>Disclaimer: If I owned them Gold and Emma would have been having sex long ago.<br>A/N: This based off of**kashira1786** Ficcy Tuesday Prompt: After they sell all the candles Emma sees Mr. Gold standing alone, apart from everyone else and without any light. So she decides to head over there and share her candle light. (Y'know, just to be a good citizen. Not because she cares or anything .) Sorry it took so long (and it is pretty short) but I hope you (and everyone else) enjoys :)  
><span>

Emma held her candle out in front of her as she walked through the Miner's Day Festival, letting the dim light guide her through the crowd. She had to admit it was a beautiful sight; all these people standing around in the dark with just the flame of the wick illuminating their faces.

Well, not all the people. As she scanned the crowd she could just make out Mr. Gold standing underneath a large tree, completely bathed in the darkness. Gold could be intimidating in broad daylight...standing in the dark shadows made him look downright menacing.

She wasn't quite sure why her feet kept moving towards him but before she knew it, she was standing in front of him. Smiling wryly at him she asked, "Is there a reason you're standing hidden in the dark?"

Gold tilted his head slightly and smirked at her. "Good evening to you too Sheriff Swan. I wasn't aware that standing in the dark was a crime."

"It's not but you look a little scary like this," Emma replied, holding the candle up higher so she could see his face properly.

"I have a feeling I would look scary even if I was holding one of those candles," Gold said as he limped slightly closer to her. "Besides, I refuse to buy one and help the nuns out."

She frowned at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Let's just say I'm not a fan of them."

"You don't like nuns," she said slowly in disbelief. "They're nuns! How can you not like them?"

"I've had problems with them in the past," he answered coldly.

"What...they used to slap your hand with a ruler when you were a boy?" She asked with a teasing smile. "Oh wait, I know...you were forced to watch the Sound of Music over and over again as some form of bizarre punishment."

He let out a low chuckle and grinned at her. "Yes, that's exactly why I don't like them."

They shared a smile before drifting off into silence, staring out into sea of golden shimmering light. Emma felt Gold move closer to her, their arms brushing against each gently. Despite her continued misgivings about him, she did feel a sense of contentment standing next to him...a feeling that both pleased and worried her. She had to admit that with each passing day she was becoming more and more drawn to him, like a moth to a flame.

"I need to thank you Ms. Swan," he said, breaking the silence.

"You do?" she asked, startled out of her thoughts.

"Yes...I heard that you spoke to the judge on my behalf."

She ducked her head. "I just did what I thought was right."

"It's more than anyone else would have done for me," he replied quietly.

She lifted her head and looked at him, fighting the sudden urge she had to grab onto his hand. "You aren't a bad person Mr. Gold."

He snorted in derision. "I think everyone in this town would disagree with you."

"You're probably right," she said, giving him a soft smile. "You've done bad things...but nobody's a saint. People lie and cheat and hurt each other all the time. The only difference between them and you, is that you're not afraid to admit that you can be..."

"A bastard," he supplied with a smirk.

"I was going to say a jerk but we can go with your word," she replied with a grin. "But like I said, that doesn't make you a bad person."

They gazed at each other for a moment before Gold said, "Thank you for saying that and thank you for standing here with me and sharing your light."

Emma shrugged. "No problem."

He nodded his head to her and began to limp away. "Wait," she called out, stopping him in his tracks. "Where are you going?"

"Home," he replied simply.

She paused for a moment before walking towards him.. "Let me walk you home," she said.

He looked at her in surprise. "You...want to walk me home."

"Well...it's still dark out there and I can help light the way... I don't want you to trip and hurt yourself," she replied, cringing inwardly at how lame she sounded.

He studied her for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "Thank you Ms. Swan. I would enjoy the company.

She smiled and fell into step with him, letting the dim light guide them on their way.


End file.
